Smurfette and Enamoured One Shot
by Packrat Smurfette
Summary: I was bored and idealess thinking of a new chapter for a story. Anyway hope you enjoy. Story about Smurfette and Enamoured.


I don't own the Smurfs. I was idealess and looked through a list of Smurfs when I found Enamoured. I got a lightbulb. Basically exists from pure boredom.

...

"La la lala la la..."

Smurfette was in he favorite flower field, picking some flowers she deemed pretty. She had finally gotten out of the village without somesmurf bothering her about how dangerous it was. At the thought she rolled her eyes. They should know that she was careful whenever she was out. Smurfette honestly wished she could bring Sassette with her, but that would get her in a lot of trouble, so she was often lonely. Just then, Smurfette saw a very pretty rose. She eagerly dashed over, only to realize it was surrounded in thorns.

"Aw. it was such a beautiful rose too..."

She decided to sit and rest a bit, and heard a snap from above her. She quickly looked up, and saw something fall onto the ground with a grunt.

"Ow..."

"Enamoured?! What are you doing here?!"

Upon sight of Smurfette, the Smurf's face turned purple.

"I-I was looking at the field when the branch I was sitting on snapped... I'm sorry if I scared you I'll leave right now."

"Wait, don't leave yet! Since you're here, would you like to pick some flowers with me?"

Enamoured had a sheepish grin.

"S-sure Smurfette... I'd love to..."

She smiled that he didn't feel to guilty. She walked up to him at tapped the confused Smurf's shoulder.

"You're it!"

She giggled and ran off through the field of daisys and tulips. At first Enamoured sighed in attraction at the sight of her graceful skips.

"Come on Enamoured!"

He shook his purple face and smiled as he started to chase Smurfette.. She beat him since he wasn't in good shape, but it was still the best day of his life. It was just him and Smurfette, no Hefty or anyone to get in the way of them...

...

It had been a couple months since that day, Smurfette and Enamoured had become great friends, well, she though they were friends. They always snuck out of the village together, usually to go flower picking or whatever Smurfette wanted to do. He didn't care, as long as he got to be with his love. In fact, they planned to go Smurfberry picking tomorrow, and maybe make some treats. He sighed in content at the thought, when he heard a knock at the door. When he went to it, he saw Papa.

"Hello Enamoured, sorry if you were busy, but can I ask you something?"

He thought it would probably be something like,'Sickly's sick, can you take over his dish duties'.

"I'm a bit worried about Smurfette, she's been sneaking out of the village, and I'm worried about her getting hurt. Do you know anything about where she's going?"

Enamoured Smurf tried to decide. Lie to Papa, or tell him about Smurfette. If sadly was a quick desicion.

"Sorry Papa, I have no smurf where she goes."

He sadly sighed. But thanked Enamoured for the time as he left. He felt so horrible about lying to him, but it was for Smurfette.

...

Enamoured sat by the Smurfberry bushes waiting for Smurfette. He was a bit antsy, she was almost never late. He finished the Smurfberry he was snacking on and tried to think about what she was going to talk about. Dresses, hair, make up, costumes for events that wouldn't occur for months...

"Enamoured! Sorry I'm late! Hefty wouldn't stop bothering me. I think they're trying to figure out why I keep sneaking out."

"Oh, it's okay Smurfette. Nothing to hold a grudge on."

The Smurf nervously chuckled.

"I like Hefty, but he get's so overprotective over such small things."

Enamoured stopped chuckling.

"What do you mean you like him?"

Smurfette sat silently for a while.

"Enamoured, can you keep a secret?"

"S-sure..."

"I, I think I like Hefty... Smurf, maybe it's love at first sight that won't go away ever."

It was silent for a while. Smurfette was looking at the ground, while a blank stare was on Enamoured's face.

...

It can't be... I just looked at the ground. Why him?! I stood up from the ground and started to walk away, tears forming in the corners of my eyes.

"Enamoured? Where are you goin-"

"Leave me alone..."

"W-what do you mean?"

"..."

"Enamoured what do you m-"

"I said leave me ALONE."

I started to run back to the village, weeping on the way back.

"Enamoured!"

That was the last time we hung out.

...

It had been a couple of months since that incident. I hadn't snuck out since I was still trying to figure out what he ment. I also was trying to figure out these strange chills I got. It was like someone was watching me. I heard a knock at my door, and my feet carried me over. I opened it to see Papa Smurf.

"Oh hello Papa, today's smurfy isn't it!"

"Smurfette, are you okay? Some Smurfs said you've been acting a bit strange."

"Well... That's a secret! Here, let me get you some tea!"

"I quickly ran into the kitchen, grabbed the kettle and leaves. Should I tell him about Enamoured?!... I have to, I can't lie to Papa.. Just then, I heard Crazy Smurf's siren scream. I ran out of the kitchen to see Papa running out the door. We saw a large smoke stack in the distance and ran toward that direction. A deep blue and red roofed hut was on fire. We weren't the first there. Most Smurfs were already here.

"Where's Hefty?!"

I felt an arm on me, it was Weakling.

"He got out, but he has some burns, they said he should be fine though."

I sighed in relief in unision with Papa.

"What the current question is what started the fire."

Something in the back of my mind knew, but didn't want to say it... The fire extinguished a while after as Smurfs began to leave. Me and Papa headed back toward my mushroom just in time to hear the screaming of my kettle.

I placed a cup of sassafras tea in front of us both and took a small sip.

"Can you tell me the secret Smurfette? I won't tell anysmurf."

"I don't feel like it Papa, not after what happened."

He nodded, and after a while he left. I placed the dirty teacups on my counter as I checked the time, about time I go to sleep. I wasn't comfty with the thought of sleeping, with Hefty's house being on fire and the strange feeling of being watched. I decided I needed it and eventually went to sleep.

...

I continued to organize my volumes off various books when I swore I heard a yelp, or possibly the start of a scream. I waa going to ingot it, but I remembered Papa Smurf saying you can never be too careful. Reluctantly I walked out of my hut, and saw a figure running out of Smurfette's hut. I raised an eyebrow with suspicion as I walked over to the open door. A strange smell filled my nose as I carefully walked up the stairs, only to see a horrible scene. Only one thing crossed my mind. I quickly ran out of the hut toward a familiar red capped mushroom.

"PAPA SMURF!"

...

Review favorite all that, ideas welcomed. Hope you weren't too bored.


End file.
